1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of removable roof panels for insertion in and removal from an opening formed in a roof of a vehicle and more particularly to means for locating and latching the panel in the proper position relative to the roof opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunroofs have become an increasingly popular option in new cars. One common type of sunroof is the removable type which is manually removed from the roof opening of the car and stored away in the trunk, etc. When the user wishes to enclose the roof opening in the vehicle, the sunroof must be manually positioned in the roof opening and latched or locked thereto. It would be desirable to provide the user with a removable sunroof which is easily positioned and locked when the sunroof is mounted in the roof opening. To that end the present invention is directed by providing a simple and quick way to align and latch the sunroof in the roof opening.
Previously devised removable sunroofs or T-tops merely show the provision of outwardly extending bayonets or tabs mounted on the roof panel which fit into correspondingly shaped slots to provide locating and pivoting movement of the roof panel. Such bayonets or tabs do not provide a positive lock, but rather serve to guide the roof panel into position in the roof opening. Positioning tabs of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,795 and 4,115,955.